The primary objective of this project is to compare restriction fragment length polymorphisms (RFLPs) in DNA extracted from normal and neoplastic human tissues. The initial study will focus on renal cell carcinoma and small cell lung cancer. We will look for evidence of deletion of specific chromosomal loci (change in RFLP from heterozygosity to homozygosity).